The invention relates to a method for heating a liquid or food.
Many people participate in outdoor activities such as hunting, fishing, and camping. But as most people do not participate in these activities in their backyards, the equipment and provisions needed to participate must be transported to the place where the activity will commence. The amount of equipment can depend on the number of people participating, the length of time anticipated to participate, or the place of the activity.
Ice fishing is an activity that can pose challenges of space to the participant. Ice fishing is most often done on lakes and rivers in icehouses. The icehouses are typically modestly sized and capable of holding only limited equipment and provisions. As a typical ice fisher stays on the ice for long stretches of time, food, beverages, and heaters are often needed, as well as, the fishing equipment. Transporting and storing all of the equipment and provisions can be quite difficult and challenging to an ice fisher with limited time and a modest icehouse. The ice fisher must often be selective about the equipment and provisions utilized in the activity. Having to leave desired equipment or provisions at home could greatly reduce the enjoyment of the activity to the ice fisher.
To increase enjoyment of the activity, a need exists for equipment and provisions that take up less space in transport and storage. One solution is to use dual-purpose equipment. If one compact item by itself or coupled with another needed item can serve more than one purpose, then less equipment and provisions are needed and less space is needed. One piece of single use equipment used by an ice fisher is a slotted spoon type devise. An ice fisher needs to keep the ice hole open during fishing. Most ice fishers use the slotted spoon type device to strain and remove the slushy ice mixture from the hole. This process takes time and requires the ice fisher to find a space within or near the icehouse to deposit the removed slushy ice mixture. The slotted spoon device has no other use to the ice fisher other than removing the slushy mixture from the hole.
Accordingly, a need exists for a dual use tool that can be used to quickly and efficiently keep an ice hole open.
The invention is directed to a method of heating a liquid or food.
The first embodiment of the invention involves obtaining a tool. The tool includes at least an interconnected combination of at least a clip, a handle, and a hook. The clip includes at least a longitudinally extending central section, a first connection member extending in a first transverse direction from the central section, and a second connection member longitudinally spaced from the first connection member and extending in the first transverse direction from the central section. The handle extends longitudinally relative to the clip in a first longitudinal direction. The hook extends in a second transverse direction and a second longitudinal direction relative to the clip and is longitudinally positioned intermediate the first and second connection members. A vessel, capable of holding a liquid, is inserted within the clip. A liquid is placed within the vessel. The liquid is then heated.
The second embodiment of the invention involves obtaining a tool. The tool includes at least an interconnected combination of at least a clip, a handle, and a hook. The clip includes at least a longitudinally extending central section, a first connection member extending in a first transverse direction from the central section, and a second connection member longitudinally spaced from the first connection member and extending in the first transverse direction from the central section. The handle extends longitudinally relative to the clip in a first longitudinal direction. The hook extends in a second transverse direction and a second longitudinal direction relative to the clip and is longitudinally positioned intermediate the first and second connection members. An open metal food container is inserted within the clip wherein the metal food container contains a food. The food is then heated.
A third embodiment of the invention involves obtaining a tool. The tool includes at least an interconnected combination of at least a container, a handle, and a hook. The container includes at least an edge extending in a first transverse direction, a solid member extending in a first transverse direction and longitudinally spaced from the edge, and a side member having a proximal end fixedly attached to the edge and a distal end fixedly attached to the solid member. The handle extends longitudinally relative to the container in a first longitudinal direction. The hook extends in a second transverse direction and a second longitudinal direction relative to the container and is longitudinally positioned intermediate the edge and the solid member. Liquid is placed within the container. The liquid is then heated.